Admiração
by xAkemihime
Summary: E mesmo com as provocações de Evergreen, dizendo-lhe que essa sua admiração pelo homem certas vezes parecia outra coisa, Freed não ligava. Mesmo que talvez, só talvez, ela tivesse razão. - Laxus x Freed - YAOI


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

Dedicado a DFênix (Lady Fênix do Nyah! Fanfiction), porque eu só escrevi pra ela ler mesmo AUSHUAHSUAHS (L)

Contém cenas de sexo homossexual (yaoi - lemon), se não gosta, não leia.

Primeiro lemon que escrevo, sejam bonzinhos hehe...

* * *

**Laxus x Freed**

**Admiração**

* * *

Freed desde que conhecera Laxus começara a nutrir por ele uma enorme admiração e até mesmo um certo apego. Fazendo de tudo para estar ao lado do loiro, mesmo que isso implique em ficar contra toda a Fairy Tail. E por mais que achasse errado algumas atitudes do neto de Makarov, ele não importava. Desde que pudesse sempre estar perto de Laxus, ele não se importava com nada.

E mesmo com as provocações de Evergreen, dizendo-lhe que essa sua admiração pelo homem certas vezes parecia outra coisa, Freed não ligava. Mesmo que talvez, só talvez, ela tivesse razão.

É verdade que seu sentimento que sempre chamava de admiração e respeito por Laxus, havia crescido consideravelmente com o passar dos anos. Devido a esse fato, seu coração ficou em pedaços ao ver o homem ser expulso da Fairy Tail por seus atos impróprios. Ele sabia que era o certo, Laxus havia errado, mas ainda assim era difícil vê-lo partir.

Mesmo a equipe dos Raijinshuu estando bem abalada com a saída do seu líder, eles ainda decidiram participar do exame classe S que ocorreria na ilha Tenrou.

Já havia se passado algum tempo desde a saída de Luxus, e dentre todos os membros de sua equipe, Freed era o que claramente sofrera mais com tudo isso. Era notável como o homem de cabelos verdes estava mais distante e frio. Apesar de respeitar a decisão do mestre Makarov de expulsar Laxus, ele não poderia deixar de se sentir extremamente mal.

Foi por essa saudade sufocante que o mago sentiu seu coração palpitar forte dentro de seu peito quando, contida a invasão da Grimoire Heart, Laxus chegou ao acampamento onde ele e os outros membros da guilda estavam. O loiro estava claramente ferido, assim como Natsu, Lucy, Gray e Erza que também estavam com ele. Laxus sorriu sem jeito, em claro desconforto perante os vários magos que ali estavam e que outrora ele lhes havia prejudicado seriamente.

Porém Freed não se importou com os olhares de surpresa ao seu redor, ou com o fato de Natsu estar muito mais ferido que o homem. Nada disso importava. Só Laxus.

- Laxuuuus, você voltou! – Não conseguiu conter sua euforia, sua felicidade, ao avistá-lo. Rapidamente correu a seu encontro, dando-lhe um forte abraço que só foi quebrado quando ouviu um gemido de dor partindo do loiro.

- Me desculpe! – Desculpou-se sem muito arrependimento pelo abraço. Estava com saudades, ora essa! Laxus somente se limitou a esboçar um sorriso de lado em resposta.

E assim que Freed abriu a boca para perguntar como o mago havia parado ali, Makarov surgiu diante dos dois.

- Vovô... – Murmurou Laxus, suspirando.

- Precisamos conversar. – E logo após o mestre lhe dizer isso, os dois se distanciaram, rumo ao interior da floresta.

Os magos da Fairy Tail começaram a conversar entre si sobre como fora a luta contra Hades e toda a Grimoire Heart, mas Freed ficou alheio a todas as conversas. Ele fitava a direção em que Makarov e Laxus tinham ido, com um ar um tanto apreensivo. Será que o mestre iria permitir que seu neto voltasse para a guilda? Seu coração foi preenchido por verdadeira felicidade ao pensar sobre isso, mas ainda assim temia que Makarov se mantivesse firme em seu ato de expulsão.

Então esperou. Impacientemente esperou. E passado alguns longos minutos, Makarov apareceu com uma expressão emburrada em sua face e logo foi ver como os magos feridos estavam. Freed ficou esperando por Laxus, porém esse não veio seguindo seu avô. O mago, movido por sua curiosidade e uma pontada de vontade de estar novamente ao lado do homem, saiu a sua procura.

Saiu da clareira em que todos se encontravam, adentrando rapidamente o interior da floresta de Tenroujima. Andou durante alguns segundos, sem saber ao certo para onde ir, porém logo se deteve ao ver a silhueta do mago de cabelos loiros mais a frente. Ele estava sentado de costas para Freed, ainda alheio a sua presença, observando calmamente o céu por entre as copas das árvores.

Freed se aproximou cautelosamente do outro, que ao sentir sua presença, virou a cabeça para fitá-lo. O mago então se sentou ao seu lado e logo tratou de quebrar o silêncio.

- Oi... Você voltou mesmo, não é? – Ouviu Laxus suspirar ao seu lado, antes de menear a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Você sabe como o velho é... – Sorriu de leve. Freed queria retribuir o sorriso, mas não conseguiu. A verdade é que ele não queria se distanciar de Laxus outra vez, mas infelizmente o mestre era cabeça dura o suficiente para não voltar atrás em sua palavra em relação ao neto.

- Vou sentir sua falta. – Disse Freed, fitando o loiro que também se virou para encará-lo.

Foi só então que se deu conta do pouco espaço que havia entre os dois. Enrubesceu de leve ao constatar o fato, porém, apesar de tudo, não conseguia se afastar. Não queria se afastar. Pelo contrário, uma súbita vontade de cortar a distância que os separava se fez presente dentro dele.

Mal sabia Freed que Laxus se sentia da mesma forma.

Ele havia passado tanto tempo sem ver Freed que a saudade o consumia por dentro. Ele queria acabar com aquele sentimento, queria mostrar que se importava com sua equipe. Não, era mais. Queria mostrar que se importava com Freed, que sempre esteve ao seu lado, que sempre lhe fez tão bem, mesmo com ele só percebendo isso agora.

E com esse pensamento foi que ambos resolveram acabar com a distância, selando seus lábios em um profundo e ardente beijo. A língua de Freed rapidamente pediu passagem, na qual foi imediatamente concedida pelo outro, que também explorava sua boca pecaminosamente.

Laxus levou suas mãos para as costas do mago, arranhando de leve, enquanto Freed lambia seu pescoço, tirando-lhe um pequeno suspiro de satisfação.

Mas eles queriam mais.

Em meio aos beijos luxuriantes, o loiro retirou rapidamente o casaco do mago a sua frente, deixando-o somente com suas calças. Freed não ficou para trás e beijou-lhe fervorosamente na boca, mordendo o lábio inferior, para logo depois levar suas mãos ao cós da calça de Laxus, despindo-o habilmente.

Ambos os corpos clamavam por mais contato, e assim que Freed se livrou da roupa íntima de Laxus, com as mãos finalmente livres, agarrou a coxa e o membro já rijo do outro que ansiava por prazer. E com isso iniciou os movimentos de vai-e-vem que rapidamente foram se intensificando. Laxus gemia prazerosamente, enquanto hora arranhava as costas do outro, hora puxava-lhe de leve os cabelos.

Enlouquecedor.

Mas Laxus, em meio a suspiros e gemidos, conseguiu também se livrar da única peça de roupa que restava em Freed, tocando-lhe o membro rijo com fervor, fazendo o vai-e-vem preciso.

- Ahh Freed!

Excitante.

E com isso rapidamente atingiu o clímax, fazendo Freed esboçar um sorriso enquanto o prazer do outro escorria por entre seus dedos.

Mas não havia acabado.

Laxus continuou com seus movimentos cada vez mais fortes e agora somente Freed gemia audivelmente. E não demorou muito para também atingir o ápice do prazer.

Ambos fitavam os olhos um do outro, serenamente. E depois de alguns momentos em silêncio, apenas apreciando o contato um do outro, Laxus esboçou um leve sorriso, antes de falar:

- Sabe... Também vou sentir sua falta.

E mais nenhuma palavra fora proferida. Não era preciso.

Freed, quando se perguntava o que sentia por Laxus, a resposta era sempre a mesma: admiração e respeito. Porém dessa vez descobrira que na realidade era um pouco mais. Era também aquele sentimento de sempre querer estar próximo da pessoa, de sempre lhe querer bem, aquele sentimento chamado amor.


End file.
